


Daily Drabbles, Collection Two

by IreneADonovan



Series: Daily Drabbles [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M, Protective Erik, Romantic Fluff, SienceGeek!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Another set of my daily drabbles from tumblr. All Charles/Erik. All set in my Come to Rest/Parts of the Whole 'verse





	1. Cinnamon Twist

**Author's Note:**

> All of these originally appeared on tumblr [@ireneadonovan](http://ireneadonovan.tumblr.com). I also post previews of forthcoming stories and other things...

“That's the last cinnamon twist, Alex said.

Erik paused, hand over the pastry box, doughnut still in hand. “So?”

“They're Charles' favorite.”

Erik's, too.

As if on cue, Charles wheeled into the kitchen. “For me?” He fixed hopeful blue eyes on Erik.

And Erik melted. He'd do anything for this man. “I was just getting a plate.”

Alex smirked and handed him a plate. Erik shot a glare at the younger man, but his anger faded as he saw Charles smile.

“Come sit,” Charles said. “We can share.”

Erik sat and broke the cinnamon twist in two.


	2. Cinnamon Twist II

Charles broke off a piece of the twist; cinnamon and sugar crystals scattered everywhere. He surveyed the mess, laughed, popped the bit past his sinful lips.

Erik shook his head, took a bite of his own half. The sweetness of sugar, the spice of cinnamon, and the tang of yeast exploded on his tongue.

Charles licked sugar from his fingers, and Erik forgot to chew.

Charles' eyes glittered like sapphires as he took another morsel of pastry, chewed, swallowed.

“Guys! Get a room!” Alex protested.

Erik grinned wolfishly. They had a room. And they were about to use it.


	3. Sundogs

“They're called sundogs; the technical name is parhelia.”

Erik didn't care what the two flame-bright disks to either side of the sun were called, even if Charles did.

It had been gloomy for days, grey and drizzly, so when the skies had mostly cleared, Charles had rushed outside, only to stop short when he'd seen the fiery orbs flanking the sun. 

Erik had never seen their like before, but they paled in comparison to the beautiful creature beside him. Charles' smile burned bright as a thousand suns, incandescent, transcendent.

Erik bent to kiss those flame-red lips. _Love you, Schatz._


	4. Anniversary

They'd been together five years. Five beautiful and agonizing years. Once, Erik had been sure Charles hated him. Now, he knew with certainty Charles loved him.

Their lives weren't easy, and never would be, but they had learned to pick their ways through the other's emotional minefields.

So now here they were, celebrating five years together with a quiet dinner, just the two of them. It was the middle of the school year, so a getaway hadn't been an option, but dinner and a night of gentle lovemaking in the big bed they shared would be, in Erik's opinion, perfection.


	5. Hunger

“Get down here,” Charles commanded. “I've been wanting to taste you all day.”

Erik dropped to his knees before Charles' wheelchair, rested his hands lightly on Charles' thighs, gazed expectantly into sapphire eyes.

He didn't have to wait long. Charles' small, strong hands took hold of Erik's shoulders and pulled him forward into a savage kiss.

Their lips crashed together then parted like waves on the sea, and their tongues thrust against each other in a duel of lust and need.

Erik buried his hands in Charles' dark, silky hair, holding him as he drank him in, devoured him.


	6. Meteor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after my story, Oasis.

They were lounging on the pool steps, arm in arm, still in a languid post-coital haze, when a meteor blazed across the sky, not just a simple streak of light but a golden-orange blaze that didn't flame out until it seemed close enough to touch.

Erik could feel the scientist in Charles spark with curiosity, the teacher in him yearn to explain. But Erik didn't want an explanation, so he kissed Charles instead.

 _I know what you're doing,_ Charles protested.

 _What's that?_ Erik kissed him harder.

_Distracting me._

_Is it working?_

_Yes._ Charles kissed him back enthusiastically. _It always does._


	7. Take Care of Yourself

“You need to take better care of yourself,” Erik chided gently. “You had me worried.”

Charles' sapphire eyes gazed up at him, still hazed and over-bright with fever. “It was just a UTI, nothing to worry about.”

“You had a fever of 103.”

“102.6.”

Erik sighed. “The point is, we're not kids anymore.” He brushed a lock of Charles' hair, thinner now and shot through with silver, off his brow. “We've been together, side-by-side, for twenty years, and I'm nowhere near ready to lose you. Promise me you'll take better care of yourself.”

Charles nodded. “I will.”


	8. A Faded Redhead

Erik had aged well, Charles thought, and it really wasn't fair. The man had always been gorgeous, and age had added a distinguished grace to his still-lean body.

He had a few more lines on his face and his tawny skin had weathered, but unlike Charles, the man still had all his hair. It was on its way to a snowy white, but at present it appeared as a pale reddish-gold, gleaming softly in the wan winter sunlight.

“Morning, darling” Charles said, cuddling up against his still-sleepy love, arm across his chest.

Erik smiled, kissed his cheek. “Morning, Charles.”


	9. Reading Glasses

Erik sat on the couch, a pile of students' papers on his lap, red pen in one hand, clipboard with one unfortunate student's paper on it in the other. He was frowning, writing furiously, and he was wearing his reading glasses.

Charles loved those glasses. They had slim gold frames and rectangular lenses, and they made Erik's blue-grey eyes look even bigger.

Erik glanced over the rims. “Did you need something?”

Charles shook his head. “I just thought, maybe some chess before bed.”

“Not tonight. Need to finish these quizzes.”

“Mind if I keep you company?”

“Never.”


	10. Sleeping

Charles loved to watch Erik sleep. Sometimes he'd wake up early just to have those minutes where he could gaze at his lover in the soft dawn light.

In sleep, Erik looked at peace. Awake, his body remained tensed and alert, always vigilant. In sleep he would relax, even smile.

He was smiling now, his face appearing years younger as the sun crept over the horizon.

This moment would soon be gone. Erik would wake and go for his run, and on his return, he would have closed himself off again.

So Charles would take these moments where he could.


End file.
